Reusable, multi-paneled forms have been disclosed previously for molding concrete and the like, but in most such disclosures, they have required an elaborate array of additional elements with which firstly, to interlock the panels with one another and to interlock the form from side to side, and then to strip the form so that it can be reused at a new site.
One object of the present invention is to provide a means whereby a reusable, multi-paneled form can be constructed for molding concrete or the like, using only a single additional readily hand-strippable element to interlock the panels with one another on each side of the form and to interlock the form from side to side. Another object is to provide a means of this nature wherein the interlock element is employed at points which are spaced apart from one another about the margins of the outside faces of the panels, so that the spaces therebetween can be employed as bearing surfaces for studs, walers or other such shoring which is strung crosswise of the panels to further rigidify the assembly of the same. A further object is to provide a means of this nature wherein the interlock element interengages with the panels in such a fashion that the panels can be reinforced with framing material at the margins thereof, including framing members which run crosswise of the shoring without interfering with the interlock procedure. A still further object is to provide a means of this nature wherein the sides of the form can be cross-tied with one another at points other than on the margins of the panels, such as at points on the main center body sections of the panels within the margins thereof. Still another object is to provide a means of this nature wherein the same interlock element can be employed in filling out the form in all other regards, such as in fashioning the corners of a cornered form, or in providing bulkheads for a form, or in providing for windows, corbeling, or other such appointments which are to be incorporated into the finished product. A still further object is to provide a means of this nature wherein the interlock element is quickly engaged and stripped in and from the form, and operates to align the panels one to another immediately upon its engagement in the form. Still another object is to provide a means of this nature wherein the interlock element can be employed in making up gang forms for other such forms in which the panels are more permanently interlocked with one another. Other objects include the provision of a means of this nature wherein the panels can be made from light weight wood material, such as plywood, yet are tightly sealed against moisture over all surfaces thereof, including the surfaces of any holes for cross-ties therein; and wherein the panels are adapted to receive any form of cross-tie including snap ties, she bolts, and threaded rods, and are easily stacked or otherwise stored in a minimal amount of space. Still other objects include the provision of a means of this nature wherein the panels have a flat inside face which is highly conditioned as a parting surface, and edge formed so as to tightly abut from panel to panel, and thus virtually eliminate the presence of ridge lines in the molded concrete; and wherein the panels also have three contact points for shoring on the outside faces thereof, to virtually eliminate any deflection in the same when the shoring is clamped to them. Still further objects will become apparent from the description of the invention which follows hereafter.